


Jealousy The Green Eyed Actor

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Jealousy The Green Eyed Actor

“JARED PADALECKI!!!!!”  
You yell at your friend, running over to him.  
“Y/N!!”  
You jump up, trying your best to give him a tackle hug (it’s quite difficult with how tall he is). He picks you up easily, giving you a bone crushing and long overdue hug. He puts you down again, hands resting on your shoulders.  
“I’d forgotten how short you were.”  
You playfully swat his arm.  
“I’m above average height, you jerk!”  
“Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?”  
“I work here now you big moose! I’m the actress they hired to play Liz!”  
[Author interruption: Liz is my OC and Sam’s love interest in a fic I’m writing on Ao3.]  
“Really? That’s great! C’mon, I’ll introduce you to everyone.”  
*****  
[6 month time time skip brought to you by the wonders of fiction!]  
You get up off your couch to answer the knocking on your trailer door.   
“Jensen!”  
He grins, holding a packet of paper out to you.  
“Happy Anniversary, here’s tomorrow’s script!”  
“Anniversary?”  
“You’ve officially been here for six months, most people don’t make it that long, so the writers must love you!”  
“Please, Jensen, everyone loves me, it’s just a fact of life.”  
You motion for him to come in, and he obliges.   
“So, great best friend of mine, what pranks do you have planned for me tomorrow as it is my six-month anniversary?”  
“They won’t work if I tell you.”  
You feign disappointment.  
“Fine, be that way Ackles.”  
Flipping through your script, one scene catches your attention.   
“Oh haha, did you do this Jensen?”  
“Huh? No.”  
“Oh. I guess I actually have a sex scene with Jared tomorrow then.”  
You grin evilly, ideas already brewing.  
“I’ll have to eat all the garlic I can tomorrow….I will make that gigantor’s life miserable!”  
Jensen gives a half-hearted laugh, standing up.  
“I, uh, think I’m gonna go turn in early.”  
“Okay...you alright Jensen?”  
“Yeah, just tired.”  
“Okay….I’ll see you tomorrow then.”  
“Yeah, goodnight Y/N.”  
“Goodnight Jensen.”  
You hug him before he leaves, worrying about his weird behavior.   
****  
“Why Sam? Why are you pushing me away?”  
“Because I love you Liz!”  
“You...love me?”  
“I love you and I just want to keep you safe. Everyone who gets close to me gets hurt, I don’t want that to happen to y-”  
You cut Jared’s line off by kissing him, tangling your fingers in his hair. He pushes you against the wall, and you wrap your legs around his waist.   
“And cut! Good take you two, Y/N head to wardrobe and get set for the next scene.”  
As you’re leaving you see Jensen’s back also leaving the set. He looks upset about something.  
“J?”   
You go over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“You okay?”  
He shrugs you off, jaw clenching. Why do you find that so attractive?   
“Don’t you have a scene to get ready for?”  
“Jeez, sorry if my being worried about you is annoying.”  
****  
When you return to set, Jensen is gone. Mad at him for being a jerk, but more mad at yourself for losing your temper. You finish the rest of the day’s shooting trying to think of a way to talk to him, get him to tell you what was going on. That was until he wouldn’t even make eye contact with you, and only spoke to you if it was through Dean’s lines. That really pissed you off. You two always talked. About anything and everything. His silence was both killing and seriously aggravating you. Once the day was wrapped and you were changed and showered you stalked over to his trailer, ready to confront him. He opened the door for you and you shoved past him, standing in the middle of his trailer.  
“What the hell J?! You’ve been acting all mad lately and you won’t even talk to me! Why are you being such an ass today?”  
“I thought I could handle it...I’m an actor for god sakes...but it just made me mad…”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Your scene today. I was angry and I don’t know why because I’m aware that it’s fake, but-”  
“Wait, are you jealous?”  
He just blushes and looks down at the floor.  
“Oh my god you are! You’re jealous!”  
“How can I not be? You two have known each other forever and I really like you-”  
You cut him off, kissing him. It’s the same thing you did earlier with Jared, but this time there’s electricity and passion. He pulls away, smiling widely.   
“I’ve been meaning to do that for a while.”  
“Good thing I did it for you then?”  
He chuckles, leaning down to kiss you again.


End file.
